This disclosure relates generally to a fluid delivery manifold and, more particularly, to a fluid delivery manifold utilized to deliver fluid to different regions of a geared architecture and other areas of a turbomachine.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section. Other turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting other areas.
Turbomachines utilize various fluids, such as oil used to lubricate the geared architecture. The oil reduces friction and wear between the various components of the geared architecture. The oil removes thermal energy from the geared architecture to improve efficiencies. Different areas of the geared architecture wear in different ways and generate varying levels of thermal energy. Fluids other than oil can be used within the turbomachine.